bluekipediafandomcom-20200214-history
First Byzantine Memes Civil War
The First Byzantine Memes Civil War (approximately 21th/22th of November of 2016-26th of the same month) is the first war between God Emperor Bluemin (first named "TheBlueTeam") and Bizarre Byzantine Memes' admin team. No one was victorious, but because of this war, Bluemin created his own page, Brilliant Byzantine Memes. Context of the conflict At the beginning of Summer 2016, Bluemin became the admin of an old Historical Alliteration Memes page based on Byzantine history, Bizarre Byzantine Memes, led by Luka, also known as "the Zombie King". This page was in fact pretty inactive before Bluemin's era. Indeed, the Imperator Bluemin had a good effect on the page, thanks to his high-quality memes. But in the second and third weeks of November 20th, a little conflict appeared between Bizarre Byzantine Memes and an another page, Outrageous Ottoman Memes. The beginning of the War Because of the incessant attacks of ottoman-turkish hordes from Outrageous Ottoman Memes on Bizarre, Bluemin, who was the most active admin of the page, was forced to ban some enemy raiders. He did that for saving the page from the foe, but real danger was on his own side. The 21st or 22nd of November, Bluemin blocked Luka, the Zombie King, because of his inactivity. This event, added to the rude banishment of some invaders, was the opportunity for Bizarre admins to clash themselves, each other (there were some tensions between the pro-Bluemin and the pro-Luka admins). Issues of the War This conflict ended the 26th of November, 2016, when pro-Luka admins blocked Bluemin's personnal Facebook account, so he was unable to post on Bizarre. Before his flight, he deleted, with his acolyte Nash, all of their posts. The Emperor was banned from Bizarre, and the Zombie King, with his guard composed by fools, unbanned the ancient foes who were rekt by Bluemin some days before. Consequences of the conflict As Bluemin and Nash were forced to exile after the Great Schism of November, 26th, 2016, which represents the end of the First Byzantine Memes Civil War, they created the page "Brilliant Byzantine Memes", the one we know today, the 27th of November, 2016. In fact, between Bizarre and Brilliant, no one was victorious. When Bizarre's admins banned Bluemin and Nash, they thought that victory was acheived, but the fact that the Imperator made another page after deleted all his ancient memes can also be a sign of victory on the Blueminian side. At the end of the war, the losses were high : some ottoman raiders weren't unbanned, despite of the laxist immigration politic of Bizarre's admins, and a guy had to pay the double of his phone taxes because he followed the conflict without using wifi. But the most important casualities are Bluemin's memes who were sacrified to save his life. But at least, this war had some good consequences : the creation of Brilliant Byzantine Memes and the brother page Wicked Western Roman Memes, founded a few days before the end of the conflict.